1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a xylophone, especially to a xylophone with reduced manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIGS. 5 to 7, a xylophone in accordance with the prior art has a frame (90), multiple spacers (91), multiple bars (92), multiple sleeves (93) and multiple screws (94).
The frame (90) has two panels (902) and multiple supports (901). The panels (902) are parallelly disposed and one panel (902) is longer than the other. Each support (901) is mounted between the panels (902) and at least one support (901) is mounted obliquely to the other supports (901).
The spacers (91) are mounted respectively on the tops of the supports (901).
The bars (92) are mounted on two supports (901) parallel with the panels (902) and each bar (92) has two fastener holes (921).
The sleeves (93) are respectively mounted through the fastener holes (921) of the bars (92). The screws (94) are mounted respectively through the sleeves (93) and each screw (94) is fastened securely to one of the supports (901).
However, since the spacer (91) is only mounted on the top of the support (901) of the frame (90), the spacer (91) is not stable on the support (901). Therefore, when the bar (92) is fastened to the frame (90), the spacer (91) may slip causing the xylophone to be off-key and must be remanufactured.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.